To prepare an interactive web-based textbook to train clinicians to do research on the assessment and treatment of symptoms of medical and dental diseases. The contractor will assemble a team with expertise in educational software, educational assessment, clinical trials, and biostatistics, and psychology to do this. The contractor will conduct pilot tests in medical, dental, and nursing schools and shall revise the material based on these assessments. The end result will be 15 chapters or teaching moducles on various aspects of symptom research that will be effective tools to introduce fundamental concepts to clinical research trainees, either alone or as part of a formal course. Another objective is to increase the number and quality of research grant applications to NIH and other funders on the subjects relating to symptoms of advanced disease.